Babysitting Becca
by Samm-erai
Summary: Bella thinks its a normal day of babysitting, when strange stuff happens....? READ and REVIEW if you want me to continue :


Bella's POV

I was getting dressed for the day, something simple that could get messy without worry. I chose the first pair of jeans I could find and a slightly too big dark blue tee-shirt that I had no plans on wearing again. Today I was babysitting three year old Rebecca from down the street. Although it meant a day without Edward, I was still excitedly waiting for her to get here. Her mom and dad we're going on a shopping trip to Seattle for the day, and if Rebecca was anything like me, she would enjoy staying here just as much as I was going to enjoy her staying with me.

I don't get to babysit a lot since it is such a small town, and most people have regular babysitters. Rebecca's just moved out of town, so maybe I would get to spend more time with her and have a little extra cash in my pocket. I haven't had a chance to talk to her, but her mother, Amanda Lalonde, says Rebecca is a good girl who rarely get's into trouble in any way. Hopefully we would have a lot of fun today.

Rebecca would be here at 9:00 am, I had just enough time to eat my cereal and do a quick look over on the house to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous around. Mrs. Lalonde thought it would be better to have Rebecca come here, why, I'm not so sure. I decided not to argue because I was comfortable with either house. The doorbell rang and I ran to open it, stumbling on the way. I steadied myself and opened the door so see Mrs. Lalonde with the most adorable little girl I had ever seen.

She was wearing a light blue short sleeve, with glittery flowers on the front, a brown skirt, striped tights with every colour on them, and red shoes. In her hand was a little pink backpack with a Barbie sticking out of the top. She had soft flowing sandy blonde curls that framed her face beautifully. On her face was a smile showing off all her teeth for the world to see, with one dimple. She had light freckles on her nose, and piercing green eyes.

"Here is my cell phone number as well as her doctor in case something goes wrong" Amanda said with a smile.

"Thank you, but there will be no need for the doctor number, I will keep her nice and safe today Mrs. Lalonde" I answered.

"Oh I know that Bella, but it is always best to be prepared." She turned to Rebecca, "Now you have a good time with Bella today okay, Becca? I love you and will see you tonight." She kissed Rebecca on the cheek while wrapping her in a hug, waved, and closed the door behind her.

Rebecca had already pulled herself up on the chair in the dining room and pulled out some crayons. Today was going to be really great. When else would I get an excuse to just be silly for a day? I pulled up the chair beside her and got a huge smile in return. "Hi Rebecca, I'm Bella, do you want to colour? I have some paper in– "

"It's Becca" she said in a tiny voice.

"Oh, silly me! _Becca_, would you like to colour?" making sure I emphasized her nickname. This made her giggle and she nodded.

I grabbed the pile of paper out from in the cupboard and she began doodling away. It was interesting to watch, for a three year old she was attentive to details. She worked for a few minutes just trying to decide which shade of blue to use for her shirt, and then my shirt. She decided to draw the two of us playing, to 'show Mommy awl the fun stuff we did, Bewwa!'

After a little while, I decided to take a piece of paper and draw for myself. I ended up taking various colours and held them all at the same time while dragging them across the paper in swirls. The resulting lines pleased me enough, since I couldn't actually draw very well. I looked over at Becca and she was staring off into space.

"Hey Becca, anybody home?" Her eyes widened and then she giggled.

"_Yourw_ name is _Bewwa_, and _mine_ is _Becca_!" she exclaimed and that happy grin returned to her face.

I laughed at her logic, she was so sweet. "That's right; they are almost the same aren't they?" Becca nodded and clapped, happy that I understood her thinking.

It was almost 10:00 am by the time she tired of colouring. We had endless pages sprawled all over the table and I took a minute to clean the crayons that had fallen on the floor; with Becca's help of course (she made it into a game). I would let her choose what we would do next, and we had two hours until lunch, so it could be almost anything.

I kneeled down so we were almost eye level, smiled and asked her, "Becca, what do you feel like doing now?"


End file.
